shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dream Hunt: Chapter 1
I feel like I should explain, so... I believe most of you know that I write a fanon series in here, Indomitable Souls, but for a few reasons (which includes not knowing what to do next...) I decided to start this new series, in parallel to my main one. The result was, after this first story, that, well, I loved it, and will keep doing it when I can, without forgetting my original series, of course, which I also like very much, in a different way. My point is, to summarize: you don't need to know any of Indomitable Souls to read Dream Hunt, the characters are others and so are the stories, which will have a different tone and focus and will be shorter. But the RedClaw Pirates' adventures will continue once I get all straight, so it is not a reboot and I did not abandon my characters. Chapter 1: A Bounty Hunter meets an Innocent Devil "Dear diary, My mother used to tell us that we should treat everyone kindly if we wanted to have a stable life. I think I still believe in that, I mean, at least I don't think it's wrong, but I don't really obey the rule... at all... Because one: my two roommates are a ''terrible influence, and two: I never expected a stable life being a bounty hunter. *sigh* I wonder what my mom would think of me now... She'd die if she saw me with Tor and Rol. My little brothers would probably think we're cool. I miss my family... Should I send them something in mom's birthday? Ugh, I'm terrible choosing gifts!'' Wait, that's not the point here. Hmm... Have I mentioned I'm a bounty hunter? 'Oh, Axel, you're sooo cool!' Oh thank you! But you should really see Tor and Rol, ''they're awesome!'' Oh yeah, I was going to present my story! I forget things so easy hehehe! '' ''AHEM!!! Wait, wasn’t I writing? So, my career started a while back, in a little island on the New World Sea, when I met a certain someone..." It was almost night. She got inside the bar draining all the attention over her. For what one would expect of a girl, she was relatively tall, and her face had a nervous, almost bestial look to it, which slightly reminded a young man’s face. Her hair was long and blue, decorated with two long antennae of blue, and her ears were shaped as a blacksmith would shape the edge of a blade. Those characteristics were nothing unusual, stranger things had walked through that same door. What made the woman draw so much attention over her was the fact that, as most would say, she was attractive… and, more importantly, wore only a bikini top besides her tight red jeans and black shoes. It was only a detail that she carried a sword on her back. In a small and gray pub habited mostly by older men, she was an uncommon view, yet a much-appreciated one. The few females there either complained with their male companies or ignored the stranger and rolled her eyes. The girl at the piano had a glimpse of her but kept playing with all her focus. Then, the enviroment simply returned to the way it was before. Nothing was new for too long. Surrounded by a few curious – when not perverted – faces, the woman walked to the counter, rested her elbows over the wood and leaned slightly until her chin touched the back of her hands. She did not seem to care, but the bartender looked at her as if he had never seen a woman before. ???: Gimme a bottle of… Oi! My face is up here! Sake, a bottle, the strongest you have. Thus, the bartender obeyed, and his face – round, without any hair of facial hair – revealed a toothless smile. Bartender: Enjoy! ???: Thanks. Taking the bottle from the bartender’s hand, the blue-haired woman uncorked it and made the sake pass through her throat. ???: Oh! There’s been weeks since I drank anything this good! A lot stranger than the woman drinking sake, sitting three benches to the left on the counter, somehow unnoticed, a teenage girl drank orange juice from a mug bigger than she was able to handle. In small sips, taking care not to spill any juice, the girl seemed happy. With the corner of her eyes, the woman examined the girl. She had a very light blond hair covered by a red lace and dressed an uncommon red outfit and some kind of white coat. It was most noticeable, however, that she had small red wings and a red tail. Distracted by the little demoness, she only noticed the man on her right when he touched his arm on the counter and gave her his most seductive look. He was young, with a beautiful black long hair and blue eyes. Man: Hey, darling. What is a precious gem like you doing in a place like this? ???: Well, right now I'm drinking. Man: Not only pretty, she has sense of humor, huh. Do you angels have names? ???: Toruviel. Man: That is... different. I am... Toruviel: I should warn you that I only like girls. Man: ... What? Toruviel: Yeah... In fact I might go talk to the piano girl later... I like blondes, you know? He did not respond. His face was petrified, in a pitiful mix of disappointment and confusion. Toruviel had one more sip from her bottle and handed it to the young male. Toruviel: But you can drink from my bottle... (evil grin) it's like an indirect kiss. And like that she turned her attention to the demon girl. Toruviel: Hey. The girl smiled. Girl: Hi! Want some of my orange juice? Toruviel: Eh? Oh, no, thanks. Maybe if there was some sake in there. Girl: Hey! Your ears are just like mine! Are you a dokken too? Toruviel: A dokken? Is that what you...? No, I'm an elf. Anyway, I gotta ask you... Girl: I'm Axellia, but all my friends call me Axel. I'm looking for my father who abandoned our family and I know how to read maps and navigate a boat. Nice to meet you, pretty elf lady! Toruviel: Aren't you being a bit too open with someone you just met? Ah, why bother... Nice to meet you, Axel, I'm Toruviel. Now, can you answer why someone offered payment to come after you? Toruviel showed her a poster. It had written in distinctive red letters "10,000 FOR WHOEVER BRONG ME THE GIRL WITH WINGS AND A TAIL". Axel: I don't know... There was this fat guy... I got inside his room on the inn accidentally when I was looking for free food and ate a weird fruit that was in a chest there, because I was really hungry, you know... I only bit once, and it tasted like cat's vomit, but he got really angry and said he would send someone after me until I was dead... Weird, huh? Toruviel: When was that? Axel: A few hours ago. Then I went to this bar and the owner offered me this juice. Toruviel: You're lucky me and that other guy got here just a while ago. Any other hunter come earlier, and that fat guy would have you in his hands. In fact, it's a miracle you weren't caught yet, I guess this is thanks to this town being a pretty quiet place. You're either very brave or very stupid, girl. Axel: Hehehe, my mom always says that! At that moment, the bar's door was opened. There entered a man, two scars on his face, wearing a kimono and carrying two swords on his back. Toruviel: He was in the same boat as I, I figured he would take the job... A teenager that's not even trying to run sounds like a way too easy hunt to be true. You must really be special, to have so many hunting you. Axel: Thanks! Toruviel: That's not a compliment! Eh, just stay back. How many bounty hunters could be in the whole town? Not much, considering that was not a big island and few ships crossed that land. With luck, it would be only the elf and the man with the scars. Over the next three seconds, the swordsman saw Toruviel and Axel, showed them the poster and, with a ominous grin, drew a sword from his back. Toruviel did the same, and then both clashed. When the brief sounds of iron clashing with iron ended, both hunters stared at each other, swords in hand. It was then that the others on the bar noticed the confusion. Bounty hunter: I was expecting that you decided to leave this one alone. Toruviel: I could say the same to you, she is too young and innocent to get hunted. Bounty hunter: Oh, is she? Money says it doesn't matter. I'll finish this quickly... He pulled the other sword from his back. Yelling, he rushed, crossing the two blades. Bounty hunter: IKARI TO EIKOU NO... Toruviel: Gan Gan... As the hunter with the scars was going to slash, as of magic, a line of bells appeared from nothing. Toruviel's foot was pressing said line from one side, while the hunter's blade did it from the other, maintaining the five bronze bells suspended between the opponents. Bounty hunter: What? Toruviel: It is a too long story for me to tell ya... The blue-haired elf took her foot off the bell "bridge" for a brief instant, and then returned it to its previous position with a strong and fast kick. The bells vibrated - perhaps more than they should, one might've said - and then almost immediately stopped, until falling on the ground. Bounty hunter: Eh? He did not notice his swords were now vibrating... and on the next second, the bounty hunter with the scars flew, suddenly, hitting a wooden pillar behind him. Bounty hunter: (getting up) You... Toruviel: And three, two... The blades were still ''vibrating... '''Toruviel:' ... one. ... then, they suddenly stopped, and the swordsman looked to his hands, feeling something on them. He shouted as he threw away his swords. His hands, they were red, and he shook then as if they had just been hit. And the hilts of his katana, he noticed, were cracked, as if someone destroyed then with force. Toruviel: Gan Gan Jaa-jin: “Blade-Shatter” and “Inside Out Disarm”. Now, you will leave this girl and me alone. (Picks her nose) Axel, you'll show me the way to the fat guy's room... and you, playing the piano... I'll be back to see you, darling. Thus, they opened the door and left, and in a while the bar returned as it was. Nothing is new for too long. Axel: '''What you did there was pretty cool, Miss Taurviel! '''Toruviel: ''Toruviel'', mind you. To-ru-vi-el. Axel: 'To-ru-vi… It’s too complicated! Someone as pretty as you shouldn’t have a name like that. I’m sure guys talk to you all the time, how do you think it is when you tell then “my name is To… Toru…,” argh! '''Toruviel: '''Well, I’m glad I prefer the gals, then. '''Axel: '''I’ll just call you Tor. So, Miss Tor, how did you do that thing? '''Toruviel: '''It’s called the Jaa-Jin, or “No-Armor”. It happens that if you hit something the right way, you can make the vibrations of your hit resurge as strength again, wherever you want. As for the bells, well… Remember that weird fruit you ate? I also ate one of them – they’re called Devil Fruits – it gave me the powers to create and control bells. It’s pretty useful combined with my skills. '''Axel: '''Ahh, what a cool power, I wish I had one of those… ''Wait. If I ate one of those Devil Fruits, does that mean I have powers like yours? 'Toruviel: '''Well, yes, but let’s talk about that later. Now, the inn is here, take me to his room. His room was on the first floor, marked with the number 21. Toruviel simply knocked. '''Axel: '''What will we do with him? '''Toruviel: '''Depends on what I see. '''Old man: '(from behind the door) Who is this? 'Toruviel: '''I came for the reward. '''Old man: '''Oh great! (Opens the door) Come inside… The elf raised her hand and held the man’s face, pushing him inside and throwing him over the bed. Indeed, he was fat, and bald, and only wore a pair of shorts and socks. '''Toruviel: '''You’re as pathetic as I thought you would be. Searching revenge on a teenage girl, just because she ate your fruit... Mind if I ask why did you put a note, instead of going after her yourself? I mean, just look at her, she’s not that strong or clever... No offense meant, Axel. '''Axel: '''It’s okay. '''Old man: '''Well… I did not know the power of the Devil Fruit she ate… '''Toruviel: '''Almost reasonable, but kinda stupid. (Evil grin) Your call, Axel, what should we do with him? On the next day, both walked through the sunny fields of that island, which none had bothered to learn the name of. Their objective was to find the opposite port, as they’d find a travelling ship leaving there. Tor walked looking at the sky, with a straw on her mouth and her hands behind her head. Axel, her arms wide open, balanced over a low wall on the edge of the road. '''Toruviel: '''Oh well… I really wanted to beat that guy a little… not much, only a little bit. '''Axel: '''Forgiving is harder, but it is the right way, and at least he removed the notice! Besides, scaring him wasn’t enough? '''Toruviel: '''Eh, you’re too good and innocent to understand the difference, Ax… but again, you forgave the guy who tried to kill you. '''Axel: '''I’m like that now, but I promise I’ll do my best to be cool just like you, Miss Tor! '''Toruviel: '''Don’t. There are already too much people cool like me. The world wouldn’t get worse with more good and innocent. By the way, do you have money to buy a ticket for the boat? '''Axel: '''Not a single beli! '''Toruviel: '''Hey, don’t admit you’re broke so happily! I pay one for you, don’t worry. '''Axel: '''Thanks, Miss Tor! '''Toruviel: '''Just Tor, without any titles. I am a bounty hunter, not a mere woman. Axel giggled, and Tor smiled with her. 'Next Chapter Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Dream Hunt Category:Rfldsza